


Deja Vu

by WaterWorks1217



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Kinda, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Reincarnated people/people that are alive have different names and dead people stay dead, Reincarnation, Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Will probably be really ooc so sorry about that, except for rhea lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterWorks1217/pseuds/WaterWorks1217
Summary: “To feel a sense of deja vu when you clearly haven’t lived through that time period isn’t normal is it?” He asked.The pot of flowers drops from the florist’s hands.What was to be a trip to a little town for relaxation turned out to be much more than Alex expected. Well, he expected the least from the green-haired florist, who he seems to have a strange faint memory of when he has never even met her.Dimitri reincarnation AU.Tags will be updated as I post chapters
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Flayn, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Flayn
Kudos: 2





	Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was a normal day at the office just got thrown away completely when he slept on his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything for a long time but I wanted to get back into writing, and this idea has been forming in my head for a very long time, so might as well do it before it's too late!
> 
> Just for some clarification, Dimitri is reincarnated into another person, and so will another person. I'll leave you to figure out who they are :P
> 
> I'm not a native speaker of English unfortunately, so there will be grammar mistakes here and there. But I hope you'll enjoy the ride! I'm hoping to be able to finish a story for once and hopefully, this will be it!

“...I could never… you… I promise.” 

“I…” 

  
  


It was happening again. The oddly familiar voices faintly echoed in the dark.

  
  


“...sides, we have fought side by… are friends. I am… say the same.”

“...”

  
  


Alex was pretty sure that one of the voices that were speaking was his, but he couldn’t point out whose voice the other was. They had a nice, silvery, and high-pitched voice though. 

  
  


“Is s… the matter?” His voice faintly asked.

“...Alex.” A really familiar voice rang out. This time, not his nor the other one he just heard.

“...Alexander.” The voice rang out again.

“...Alexander, if you don’t wake up by 3 seconds after I finish this sentence, you’re going to regret it.”

True to the voice’s words, it was quiet for 3 seconds afterward, and that short-lived quietness was abruptly pulled out by a quick yank of a hand pulling at his hair. On instinct, Alex stood up from his office chair and his arms flailed uselessly to search for the assailant’s hand but quickly stopped. He would try to struggle more and fight back, but he already was awake enough to realize who it is. He opens his eyes to see the face of a purple-eyed, brown-haired lady, who was his sister, looking down at him with an unsympathetic look.

“Bloody hell Ellia! Stop yanking my hair that way, I swear you’ll actually pull out a patch of my hair someday!” 

“Then perhaps you should stop sleeping while doing your job. You’re a lawyer for Sothis’ sakes. At least seeing you flailing blindly is something I would never get tired of seeing.” Ellia wore a triumphant smirk on her face, a trademark look that matched her personality.

It’s also a trademark look that Alex really wants to smudge out right now. 

But that would also be a bad option, knowing Ellia herself as her younger sibling. 

  
  


Alex cleared his throat, “Anyways, need something Ellia?”

Ellia paused for a moment, her face not showing an ounce of emotion that could potentially let slip of her intentions; another typical trait of hers. 

She was well known as the ice queen in high school. From her icy looks to her down-to-earth and at times, brutal words, it was no wonder why Ellia hasn’t made many friends in her times in school. And now that Alex thought about it, hasn’t she always been alone?

  
  


“You need a vacation.” His sister’s voice rang out suddenly.

  
  


It took a moment for him to process and digest the words. And when it finally came through, he was only able to muster up a quiet “Huh?”

Ellia was completely unfazed by what he mumbled, stared straight into Alex’s eyes when she spoke again, “You heard me.” 

The eerie silence that soon followed in the office made Alex feel a cold sweat forming. It was suffocating, and it was typical of his sister to force such a random statement onto him. But what wasn’t so typical was her sister asking him, more of forcing him, to take a break. Perhaps someone was blackmailing her into sending him away? To think more clearly though, that wouldn’t be possible, Ellia herself was resilient against any kind of manipulation and it was very obvious that she has an indomitable will. 

“Um…” The blonde lamely responded.

Alex’s mind was turning blank and didn’t know how to respond. If he were to ask for her reasons, he was sure that he’d get chewed out by his sibling through her listing multiple reasons that he would most likely inwardly cringe at. He was also worried that the stress of the cases his sibling has been tackling has began catching up to her. Maybe Ellia wanted a vacation herself too and that’s why she proposed that? The lady was a hard worker that always strived to work to the top after all. But hated any concerns that was directed towards her, and would also very likely remind him harshly of her dislike of concerns. Alex mulled over this dilemma, he was definitely stuck in a ‘pick your poison’ scenario.

  
  


...But perhaps it would be worth to throw his sister off by stating his concern, maybe he can avoid getting chewed off!

  
  


“...Are you sure you’re okay, El?” He asked. He prayed that Ellia wouldn’t notice him dodging the question.

“Don’t try to avoid what I said. You know such tactics don’t work with a top grade lawyer.” 

  
  


He felt something in him being utterly crushed as she said that.

“You could at least be a bit more sympathetic to yourself El! I was only trying to look out for you. You know no one would be daring enough to take on the amount of cases you have.” Alex paused for a moment, and chose to continue at his own risk, “... And the fact that you can still manage your life so well is as if you’ve sold your emotions to a demon.”

“Well, you’re still dodging what I said.” He should’ve known that trying to delay the inevitable wasn’t going to help, especially with his sibling. 

“So what’s it going to be? Me forcefully listing out all the reasons why you need a vacation, or are you going to speak up and come clean with the truth that your performance with practicing law, and your moods in general, have been very poor?”

If Alex had the choice, he would choose to just shut out whatever reason his demon of a sister is going to say. But that wouldn’t be wise and chose the latter. 

“As you normally do, you really don’t give me much of a choice sister. But yes it’s true and I will admit; my own performance in life has recently been very poor. Probably the poorest it could have ever been in fact.” He felt his eyes instinctively look down, his own lips tugging down slightly. He felt a sense of shame creeping up for admitting the truth.

And unfortunately, it was true. Despite the choice of wording from himself and Ellia, he knew what she meant. He’s been doing very poorly at his job, at sleeping, and just responding to situations in general. And of all law firms he chose to work in, it had to be the one his sister runs, and that meant facing her wrath at times. But yes, he has to admit it himself, he wasn’t doing well in general. For the actual reason itself though, Alex wouldn’t dare to dream of coming clean with the reason. 

His elder sibling stared at him for a moment and sighed. Her expressions finally shifting, her brows were slightly furrowed and she looked at him with concern. 

“You do know that if you’re aware of this, that you should’ve stopped working with that unusual detached attitude of yours right?” The blonde could only meekly nod his head in response.

“You seem to have been spacing off everywhere you went. You almost set our apartment on fire the other day, and you seem to have been really demotivated to work recently, and I know damn well that you haven’t been sleeping much because I could hear you walking out to the balcony almost every night with those loud footsteps of yours, but that’s befitting of your size I suppose.” Dammit to hell with how Ellia always had the upper hand with him. She really was a demon with how brutal she was shoving all of her points down his throat. But she wasn’t even done talking and took a moment to continue. 

“They were all separate events, but what was consistent with those points was that I have always seen you with that distant look when it happens.” He felt himself inwardly flinching at his own honesty with emotions.

“Alex, my brother, I know you well enough to know that something has been troubling you. What’s been on your mind?” 

He knew well enough that it would be the wisest choice to answer her with the truth. The truth that he has been plagued by dreams and voices that seemed to be so familiar, but also so foreign. Alex doesn’t know whose voices it belonged to, aside from a consistently familiar voice that sounded like his own speaking in those dreams. It may have sounded like his own voice, but it spoke in such an eloquent and elegant way that it couldn’t have been his own. No way in a thousand years would he have been able to keep up with such a regal way of speaking. 

There was also another voice that kept consistently haunting his dreams too. But he doesn’t really have much time to think of that for now.

It would be too strange and probably cheesy to tell his sibling that he’s been recently plagued by dreams and voices that gave him a sense of deja vu. So he chose to only speak briefly of his problems.

“...If I’ll be completely honest, yes, there has been something troubling me. I don’t really know what to make of it though. But you’re probably right Ellia; a vacation may help me relax my mind and figure things out.”

The purple-eyed lady looked at him with an unreadable expression, her gaze filled with indecipherable thoughts. The blonde can feel himself being judged by the top grade lawyer. He’s aware that she knows he’s lying, but before he could think more, she sighed then spoke again.

“I won’t push you any further on this, as it will be fruitless. But you have to promise me to only come back when you’ve fully figured out your problems, alright? I don’t want to see you mope around with that expression any longer, so I’ll be giving you an indefinite amount of time for your vacation. I’ll send you half of what you’re earning now monthly, is that alright?”

Alex felt himself sitting back down on his chair. His gaze slowly taking in the environment around him and his sibling. His law office has always been very neat, and the view out to the city of Fhirdiad was nice, to think he’ll need to leave a familiar place for a bit feels strange. It wasn’t a bad offer in all honesty, it’s the fact that Alex has never really taken much time on vacations in his whole 25 year life. And when he did go on vacations, it never lasted more than 4 days as he quickly grows worried of the potential pile of work waiting for him back in his office. Considering what normally happens in his vacations, it won’t really help. Then the realization hit him like a brick. 

  
  


He never really tried taking a break. And it was about time he tried to take an actual break. 

It’s a thought that feels foreign to him. The word vacation doesn’t mix well with his own morals and work ethic. And the fact that his own familiar surroundings won’t solve this problem makes an uncomfortable feeling rise in his gut. He would have to travel to somewhere out of Fhirdiad or even out of the Faerghus region to make sure he can’t quickly return to his work. But if it meant that to solve a problem that was threatening his own life, it may be well worth the effort. 

“Alright, I’ll comply. So when will this vacation start?”

Ellia gives him another one of her trademark smirk, this time with a hint of what Alex discerned as amused.

“Right now.”

  
  
  
  
  


Alex wasn’t prepared for the fact that Ellia had the strength to drag a man by the legs who regularly works out at a gym. The fact that his sister also had the  **balls** to do it publicly was astonishing, but it unfortunately also made him a blabbering mess as he struggled to get out of the position he was locked in.    
  


_ “I’ll be coming back to the apartment later tonight. I hope you can plan something by then.” As his demon sister threw him out of the law firm. _

“A plan…” The blonde mumbled. He wasn’t really sure if there was a place he really wanted to go to be honest.

Sitting on the sofa with his laptop on the coffee table, he stared at the closed laptop intensely as if it would give him an answer, grumbling when he couldn’t think of a good place to go.

  
  


Planning a trip to somewhere was harder than he thought. 

  
  


Though, he was basically forced to plan a trip abruptly, so maybe it was reasonable.

He already established that he would most likely have to leave the Faerghus region to make sure he can’t return quickly. Besides that, it may do him good to travel to a country or region with different scenery compared to his home region. In regards to that, he opened his laptop and began researching places that caught his eye.

The top search result on the page showed a list of popular countries to travel to, and the first one was Brigid.

Brigid is a popular place for tourists, an archipelago country full of exotic culture and sceneries that is unfamiliar to Fódlan. It’s been a very popular place for the Fódlish people to travel for centuries. The country was also once a vassal state of the old Adrestian Empire, which collapsed during the war that merged the three ruling countries of Fódlan together under the order of the Savior King. 

Brigid is also a really warm, humid, and sunny place all year round, especially summer, to which it’s currently summer and the blonde has a low tolerance for heat and gets easily sunburnt.

He moved on to the next country in the list. 

  
  


The next search result showed Almyra. Almyra is a large country filled with all sorts of exotic sceneries and cultures, similar to Brigid in terms of unfamiliar sceneries for the Fódlish. It was said that there was a nobleman of the former country of the Leicester Alliance had heritage from Almyra, to which he abandoned his position in Fódlan and took the throne of Almyra and continuously worked to improve relations between the two countries. In which it bore fruit as the two nations have been working together harmoniously for centuries. 

Almyra also has been a bit unstable as of late due to having conflicts with a neighbouring country on the right of the nation, so it may not be the best time to visit for now. 

  
  


The next country down the list was Albinea.

Alex was reading halfway through the description of the country until he abruptly stopped and decided it was too similar to his home region. It’s a land full of rare species of flora and fauna, but it’s also intensely cold, just like the Faerghus state.

Alex concluded that travelling too far isn’t a good idea for now. But he also concluded that he may have more luck with going to a different region of his home country. 

There really is only two other states that the blonde could choose from, and his first choice would be the Leicester state, but it was quickly overshadowed when he remembers how his sister was very fond of the Adrestia region. She once described to him how Adrestia was a lush land of plenty, the region itself hosting acres of land overflowing with flowers and plants that could never be seen in the cold Faerghus territory. Ellia might even be overjoyed to hear him travelling to her favourite state, and would probably ask him to buy many kinds of seeds and plants that can survive the cold of Faerghus. She also said she would most likely relocate to the Adrestia region and become a gardener when she retires, and Alex remembers the practically glimmering eyes of his sister’s when she spoke of it. 

Maybe some fresh air would help him for once. Definitely not to make his sister happy. 

  
  


His hands began typing automatically and looked into notable towns and cities of Adrestia. 

The Adrestia territory itself was huge, being the largest state of the 3 governing regions of the United Nations of Fódlan. There were a lot of choices to choose from, such as the city of Aegir, the towns in Hevring and Varley, and many more remote tourist destinations around the state. Alex felt a growing headache from thinking about the potential locations he will need to choose from. 

  
  


“Got a good idea where to go yet?” A voice behind him asked.

He jolted, suddenly realizing another person’s presence in the living room. But there was no one else that could have entered the house except for his sister, quickly calming down, he answered.

“Well, no. I haven’t really been able to find a good place yet.”

“Oh? Well I see you’ve been doing some research at least, let me see.” The brown-haired girl gently pushed at her brother’s shoulders, to which he quickly scooted over as Ellia sat aside from the blonde.

The brunette squinted at the screen, “I’m honestly surprised how you’re still able to read without needing glasses at all when you don’t even turn on the lights at night while using your laptop.”, she said, her eyes never leaving the screen.

“Maybe I just have better eyes than you?” Her brother said, his voice was filled with amusement.

Quiet for a moment, Ellia answered promptly with her eyes still glued on the screen, “Perhaps.”, pausing for a moment, “But I still have better taste than you with fashion, and decoration tastes in general.” The blonde scoffed at her dramatically, earning him a quiet chuckle from his sister.

  
  


“I found a place that might interest you as we were talking.” 

Alex looked at Ellia with curious eyes, and she returned his gaze and pointed towards the laptop screen. Turning his attention to the screen, he sees to a highlighted section his sister is pointing at and gave a read.

  
  


‘ **Enbarr**

An old city turned town that once hosted the emperors and many famous noble families of the Adrestian Empire. The town has a lot of historical buildings nearby, including the Imperial Palace of Adrestia. Enbarr is also well known for its flower and agriculture industry and has parks dedicated to hosting flower shows. A popular location for florists to choose their flowers from, it is also a popular place of retirement for Fódlish people because of its astounding natural beauty. Not too far from the town is the river mouth to the seas that connect to other countries, making it an ideal place for fishermen to live too.’

“Enbarr… huh.” Alex mumbled to himself. He has heard of the location itself, but never gave much thought of the notable details of the town. 

“Yes, Enbarr. It’s a wonderful place and a not too overpopulated tourist destination in Fódlan.” The blonde turned his gaze to his sister and found her eyes distantly looking at the screen as she continued.

“I’ve always dreamed of living happily in peace after earning enough to sustain myself. And this may just be the place I want to settle down in. It has rich soil, it isn’t too cold or warm, it isn’t too populated like Fhirdiad and…” she trailed off.

“I feel I miss the place like it was my home, even though I haven’t been to that location at all.”

The living room of his and his sister’s house was suddenly gone, replaced by a spacious elegant room that has seen better days. In front of him was a woman of similar stature to Ellia, though her hair was in a silvery colour and styled elegantly into two buns on the sides of her head, she was kneeling down and her chest was being pierced by a eerie looking lance. 

  
  


And that lance was being held by his hand. 

There was blood pooling on the ground as she looked at him, eyes wide in pain.

  
  


Before he knew it, a sudden blink of his eyes brought him back to the living room. Heart pounding heavily in a fast, rhythmic beat, his chest felt as if it was being squeezed and suffocating him. He felt beads of sweat streaming down his face.

“Alex, are you alright?” Ellia’s voice was soft and quiet as she called out. Her hands were grasping and shaking his broad shoulders as his conscious began to settle back. 

“I…” He mumbled quietly. 

His eyes slowly looked up to meet his sister’s gaze, and for a moment, it flickered to the silver haired lady’s eyes again.

The blonde felt his eyes dart to the side and quickly turned away. 

  
  


“...Yeah, I’m quite alright.”

  
  


He knows he’s not. And he knows Ellia can see it too. 

He felt the brunette’s eyes looking with a piercing gaze at him, he doesn’t need to see to know that she has many questions for him, but he doesn’t know what it is. 

It was silent for a few seconds, but it was uncomfortable enough that it felt more like a minute. His sister eventually sighed and looked back at the screen.

“It’s alright if you don’t feel comfortable going there, you can choose somewhere else. It is your vacation after all”

He quickly snapped his eyes back to Ellia. “No, it’s alright! I just…” he took a moment to breathe, “I just had a strange thought pop up for a moment that’s all.” He plasters on a reassuring smile at his sister.

She looks at him warily, her distrusting expression telling him all he needed. 

“Hey, look.” He starts off. “I know you thought I was lying, and I suppose in some ways, I was,” Ellia looks at him silently, giving a small nod for him to continue, “But as you said in the afternoon today, I needed a vacation to figure out my troubles right?” At that, the girl nodded slowly this time. 

“Well, that strange thought just now was part of my problems. And as we both agreed, I’ll go on a vacation until I figure them out.” He paused again, with Ellia giving a quiet “Mmhm” to tell him to keep going. “So I want to reassure you that I didn’t want to go to Enbarr, in fact, if you recommended it, I would happily go there knowing my sister’s fantastic recommendations.” Alex inwardly cringed at that one. He didn’t mean to sound sarcastic, but it was true; Ellia’s advise and recommendations has always been a trustworthy source of words. It was probably why his sister has become such a renowned lawyer of Fódlan.

The lady stared at him expressionlessly for a moment before breaking a small smile at her brother. “Flattery doesn’t suit you, brother.” She commented, her brother smiling sheepishly at that. 

“I didn’t mean it that way Ellia.” He replied, stopping for a moment to consider what he was going to say before continuing. “But to be truthful, it was because of your talent with advise and finding out the truth that have earned you your current position,” He paused to look up to his sister with a smile that matched his honesty, “And I’m aware you know it too.” 

Ellia, for once in a very long time, looked stunned. Alex’s sister has always been one to guard her own matters and feelings, and her being surprised is almost equal to a moment of once in a decade kind of thing. 

She soon recovered from the moment, studying her brother’s face for a second before opting to smile sincerely at him. 

“I suppose that is true. It’s important to recognise talent when it is there.” Her gaze flickering for a moment before looking back at him. “And I hope that someday, my dear brother, you can see your talents for yourself too.” said with an indescribable warmth, her eyes and expressions for once fully matched what she said. 

It filled him with a warmth that he hasn’t felt for a long time. Then it dawned on him.

His sister hasn’t talked to him so kindly like this for a very long time. 

Despite the two being siblings, Ellia being the elder one, Alex being the younger one, they were radically different with their approaches. Ellia is forceful and down to earth with her thoughts, Alex is much more gentler and loftier with his. For her to express her emotions like this was a rare moment, even for her own sibling. 

And it was so rare, that he found himself at a loss for words. 

He must’ve been staring long enough for Ellia to clear her throat. “Anyways, if you’re really sure that you’re going to Enbarr, I suggest you to get ready to plan your trip there soon.” She paused for a moment, looking away and a slight hint of a blush creeping up on her pale skin. “And if you don’t mind, please get me some flower and plant seeds too. Ideally those that can survive the cold of Fhirdiad.” Her voice was quieter and meeker than usual as she said that.

Alex shot his sibling with a questioning look. He knew Ellia seemed pretty happy and content with herself when she tended the plants at home, but she seemed to always only water the plants around the law firm when no one was looking as if someone witnessing it would incite a scandal-

Ah, gardening must be her secret hobby.

On that note, he replied with a light nod, “Will do.”

His sibling gave him another small smile, satisfied with his answer. She stood up, walking down the hallway as she spoke again. “I trust that you know what you’re doing. Have a good night brother and sleep well.” A soft click of a door closing followed. 

Now free from the attention of another person, Alex had time to plan and reel in all that had happened. 

He is going to go to Enbarr and have a nice, relaxing trip there, and hopefully pick up a few gardening souvenirs for Ellia. 

He is going to go to Enbarr.

“Enbarr…” He murmured. 

With the recommendation of his sister, he couldn’t really just turn down the offer like that. He hasn’t been to the place before ever after all. He’s sure it would also be nice to look around and describe it properly to her in case she ever plans to have a place for retirement. The blonde thought it was a miracle that the they both are on such good terms as siblings in all honesty. If they were to ever need to oppose each other, he fears that his sister would cut him down without hesitation, both metaphorically and literally.

And the other thing that happened…

That strange vision of stabbing a woman with a lance. 

He was sure that he wasn’t the one doing it, but it felt too real to be a bizarre vision. It was as if he was seeing a memory, but whose is it, it was a question that’s swirling in his mind right now. 

That wasn’t the only thing that stuck out on his mind, the woman in the vision too.

She looked too similar to Ellia. 

Their resemblance was uncanny, it was as if his sister had a secret twin but with white hair. But as Alex thought more about it, he realised the attire the lady in the vision was wearing was rather old fashioned, the dress she wore being a bright crimson red; one of the old Adrestian Empire’s nation colours. 

_ The old nations before Fódlan was united under the Savior King Dimitri of the Kingdom; The Adrestian Empire, The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, The Leicester Alliance… _

A memory of visiting the national history museum suddenly popped up in his mind. More specifically, a painting of the last emperor of Adrestia. 

It was a medium-sized painting, done by a noblewoman by the name of Bernadetta von Varley, painted to honour the emperor that she once called as her classmate. 

The emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg. 

_ “Hey, she looks just like you El!”  _ A younger and more high pitched voice of himself shouted, looking up to his sister and jumping as he pointed to the painting. 

Ellia studied the painting for a moment, then held the handle of her umbrella and stuck the end tip down to the floor, and slightly lifted her head. 

She made a mocking version of depicted painting of the emperor. 

_ “I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, and I will not hesitate to cut you down!” _ Her voice boomed with an overflowing confidence that managed to catch the attention of a few passerbys. 

Back then, Alex giggled at the impression his sister made, this time, it sent a chilling shiver down his spine.

_ Why does she look so similar to Ellia? _

A headache began to stir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri = Alexander/Alex
> 
> Ellia = Edelgard
> 
> I thought it'd be fitting for Dimitri's reincarnation to use a part of his own name (kinda) as his first name haha, so Alexander it is!
> 
> As for Edelgard, I had to do some research on names and settled on Ellia because I wanted to keep her name with 'E' as the first letter, and the name itself has many meanings that I think quite a few fits her in some ways!
> 
> There's more chapters coming up, but I need to slowly work out the details first. Hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon!


End file.
